The One With All the Suprises
by nannygirl
Summary: Ross and Rachel have a suprise to share so do Phoebe and Mike, when the couples share their news they are really suprised. Meanwhile Chandler is suprised by Monica's suprising behavior and Joey gets his own suprise in the end!
1. TOW The Cheesecake

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Children! I'm back! Yes, the author who brought you "The One Where They Go to Disneyland" is back with this new fanfic for the fantastic show of Friends. Now, you could see this fic taking place after that one but you don't have to. You don't need to know anything for this story either, just that it takes place after the final. The rest will be explained in the story. Well please let me know what you think and Enjoy!_

* * *

_**The One with All the Surprises**_

It was an ordinary Sunday evening at the Bing's house, the chocolate turtle cheesecake was nearly gone, and the owners of the house along with their friends sat around the dinning room table sharing the latest news in their life. At the moment though they seemed to have already said everything as they sat in silence, looking at one another wondering who would speak next.

Ross looked down at his watch while his wife studied her nails; Joey grabbed a magazine off a near by chair, Phoebe twirled her hair around her finger, as Mike stared at a painting of a beach scenery that was in front of him, while Chandler tried his best to create a tower of apples from the bowl of fruit that remained on the table.

Finally Monica couldn't stand it any more, "Oh come on, someone's gotta have some news!"

"Oo!" Joey exclaimed looking up from the issue 'In Touch', "New Kids on the Block are reuniting."

The six exchanged looks.

"Um Joey, how old is that magazine?" asked Rachel.

Joey looked at the cover of the magazine, "Uh…September."

"Of last year." Ross stated almost too quickly.

Monica rolled her eyes, "News about us, not some boy band from the nineties."

"Eighties actually." Her husband said aloud earning him six awkward stares.

"Oh come on Mon, we've been here for almost five hours," Phoebe began, "we've already shared all of our news!"

"No!" Monica protested, "We…I…what about…Oh! You know our neighbors Christine and Maxwell Harris?"

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike and Joey, even though he was practically living with the Bing's, exchanged confused looks.

Mike cleared his throat, "She'll kill us if we say 'no' won't she?"

They all knew the answer to that question and so they quickly came up with a few lies.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Oh yeah!"

"The Harris'!"

"Christie and Max!"

Chandler gave a smirk at his friends' obvious untruthful tone.s meanwhile his wife smiled with excitement as she went on with her 'news'.

"Well they're moving." She simply said.

"Awww!" they said together all too fake.

Monica still didn't notice and continued, "And you know what that means." The other seven looked at each other not even Chandler was sure what his wife was getting at, "Next Wednesday, you guys are coming over…" everyone then began to say things that showed they were interested in doing so until Monica finally finished her thought, "so we can fix our house to look the best! That way the new neighbors will see our beautiful house and wanted to live here but will have to settle for living next door!"

Silence took over the room.

"Well we better get going; we've got to get up early tomorrow." Ross said getting on to his feet and Rachel quickly did the same.

"Yeah and uh... I think I see my phone ringing." said Phoebe not all convincing.

"We've got a doctors appointment in the morning." Mike told them trying to get the others to forget his wife's lame excuse as he helped Phoebe out of her seat while she placed her hand on her growing baby bump.

The adults excluding Joey who stayed behind in the kitchen made their way to the play room. There they found the twins and Emma peacefully asleep surrounded by toys. The three couples smiled, it truly was a Kodak moment until a masculine voice called from behind.

"Hey anybody gonna want the last piece of cheesecake?"

"Shh!" the women told Joey as he walked over with a fork in one hand and the cake in the other.

Luckily he did not disturb the kids; while Ross moved Emma into his arms Chandler looked at the already half eaten last piece of cake and then at Joey.

"Did you already eat a piece of that?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you ask if anyone else wanted it?" Chandler asked confused.

Joey shrugged, "I wanted to be polite."

Chandler rolled his eyes before he and Joey followed the others for the front door.

"So why are the Harris's moving?" Phoebe asked trying to make conversation

"I'm not sure." Monica said with a shrug as she and her husband walked their friends to their cars

"You know," Chandler began, "Maxwell said something about one of the neighbors always having parties and that there were always a bunch of cars out around their house."

"Oh." They all seemed to say not noticing that there were five cars in the Bing driveway. Ross and Rachel's, Phoebes cab, Joey car that seemed to never move from its place. The Porsche and a SUV Chandler bought when the twins were born.

"It must be that elderly couple across the street." Joey said aloud; and the others nodded.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you are Chapter 1 of "The One With All the Suprises" Hope you liked, and you'll stay tuned for the next chapter, that will be posted next Thursday. That's right Thursday equals new chapter! See you then! Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, and have a good day!_


	2. TOW The List

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing from this show…well do own a bad of the Central perk Coffee but I bought that at Target._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All and welcome to Chapter two of TOW All the Surprises! Thanks for the reviews, Glad to see there are several of you all interested. Hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Ross laid in bed as he read his new dinosaur book when his wife entered the room and climbed into bed; she tried her best not to disturb him until she was beside him. That's when she wrapped her arms around him and began his kissing his neck.

"Why hello Mrs. Geller." Ross greeted and Rachel grinned; she loved being called that, "You know after a couple of months most people would be annoyed by that." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Rachel pulled away, "Yeah but since when are we most people?"

"True." Ross quickly said before kissing his wife.

"You know I was thinking about what Monica was saying at dinner…" Rachel said in-between kisses

"Yeah me too, I say we start hosting Sunday dinners here." Ross said.

"Or..." Rachel began, "We could still do it in Westchester just not at Monica's."

Ross quickly backed away "What?!"

"Oh come on Ross why not the Robinsons are moving…" Rachel began to protest

"The Harris's." her husband corrected

"Whatever!"

"Rachel are you… do…Do you hear what you're saying?" Ross questioned pulling away. "You want to move Emma's, yours, mine…our lives out of the city the place where are jobs, our lives are."

"Ross…" she began and then took a deep breath, "Monica and Chandler did it!"

Ross simply stared at her. "But…"

"Now just listen, Ross. If they can do it, so can we!"

"Rachel…" Ross struggled, "We're not like Monica and Chandler."

"Ha! That's what you think! I made a list!" Rachel said getting off the bed and walking to the small table where her purse laid.

"Uh…you made a list?"

"Yes, and I think that goes under the something we have in common." Rachel went on.

Ross stared at her in disbelief, "Rach you've never even written a grocery list."

Rachel frowned, "Unlike you list boy." She said reminding him of a list he made long ago.

Ross cleared his throat, "Go on."

"Ok, we were all friends before we got married." She began. "Both you and Monica are Geller's…"

"Is the next thing 'both you and Chandler aren't Geller's?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"No…" Rachel said and then began to obviously write down what Ross had just said on her list. "Um …both you and Chandler are the same age and both me and Monica are the same age." She read of her list.

This time Ross raised an eyebrow that one did make some sense

"Our hair colors are the same…" Rachel went on loosing her husbands' interest once more. "Well almost mine's a little lighter then Chandlers but…"

"Rach…"

"We were all friends before we got married and…"

"Rach sweetheart." Ross began, "I know we may seem a lot like Monica and Chandler, but we aren't them. Who knows if we could really do it."

Rachel who had been frowning as she listened to Ross gave a shy smile, "You're right."

"I am?" he asked shocked

"Yeah." She said giving a small smile, "We are nothing like Monica and Chandler, we're Ross and Rachel." She said before kissing Ross quickly and then turning over to her side of the bed.

"And it only took Chandler ten years to propose." She mumbled to her self but just loud enough for Ross to hear.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm agreeing with you!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go another Thursday, another Chapter. So stay tuned for next Thursday! Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review take care, have a nice day, bye!_


	3. TOW Coco Pebbles

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__It's Thursday! New Chapter day! Hope you like and you'll let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning at the Bing House Chandler was getting ready for to take off to work when he walked closer to the kitchen to be greeted by the voices of his arguing children; he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to see Erica, Jack, and Joey sitting at the breakfast table with several boxes of cereal surrounding them.

"Good morning children." He greeted as he kissed the top of each of the twins heads.

"Morning Daddy." The two along with Joey responded to which Chandler stopped to frown at him but Joey just continued to smile and so Chandler shook it off.

"And what is the cause of today's argument?" Chandler asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well…." Joey began, "it's the fact that_ you _Chandler Bing did not teach _your_ children the proper way to make cereal!"

Chandler looked at his friend in disbelief, "What?!"

"Uncle Joey thinks you're supposed to put the cereal in first." Erica informed her father.

"That way you can know how much milk to put in!" Joey protested

"No!" Jack jumped in, "You put the milk in first so you know how much cereal to put in!"

"That's dumb!" Joey cried "Chandler tell them they're making cereal all wrong!"

"Don't look at me I put the spoon in first." He said in a serious tone causing his children to giggle and Joey to frown at him, telling him 'this is no joking matter'. Chandler shook his head but stopped as soon as a thought entered his mind. "Wait a minute, wha are you guys doing eating cereal? It's Monday, Pancake Day; the day Monica makes pancakes, why hasn't Monica made pancakes on Pancake Day?"

"I don't know man; I haven't seen her all morning. I had to make the coffee!" Joey informed.

"Which explains why it tastes like _Coco Pebbles_." He said looking down at his cup frowning while Joey smiled and nodded his head; Chandler shrugged before taking a sip of his 'coffee' it wasn't that bad. "Wait that doesn't make any sense she wasn't in our bedroom and I just came from there.

"Sure she's not in your bedroom but what about some one else's?" Joey asked as he raised an eyebrow causing his best friend to frown.

Chandler's face dropped

Joey thought for a few seconds, "Oo wait I've got another maybe she's in a bedroom here in the house just not yours." He said once again raising an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"

"Oo…"

"Ah you're done!" Chandler practically shouted, "Ok, Monica makes breakfast at nine o'clock till nine thirty. So she must be behind schedule but the bed was made which is made at eight twenty so she is in between eight twenty and nine thirty…"

"Dude you guys have been together_ too_ long." Joey told his friend however it went unheard as Chandler still tried to track down his wife.

"And it's Monday… Tuesday starts of with living room, Wednesday's out bedroom, Thursday's my office, Friday's the kids' room, and Saturday and Sunday for nothing…"

"Really?" Joey asked surprised.

Chandler shrugged, "She wants us to think we're as important as her cleaning." Then it hit him, "Monday bathroom cleaning! And I was in ours which means she's in the kids'! Thanks CSI!" he cried to no one in particular before taking off to his children's bathroom.

It didn't take long for Chandler to reach his children's beach themed bathroom and sure enough he found his wife there. Only he found her in a position he hadn't expected her to be in. She was standing on a step ladder, screwdriver in hand messing with the heater light on the ceiling.

"Hi Mon." he greeted causing Monica to look over at her husband with anything but a happy face, "Whatcha doin?"

Monica looked down at her husband as he walked closer to her, "I'm hot."

"That you are babe." Chandler said smirking and Monica rolled her eyes.

"You're not hot?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm not hot but…" Chandler began but it went unheard by his wife.

"I mean really what idiot had the bright idea to put in a heater in the bathroom?!"

Her husband shrugged, "The people who get cold when they take a shower…"

"Ugh this damn thing is broken I think it's leaking heat, I need to fix it!" Monica shouted

"Um Mon, I think if you were cold you'd wanna fix the heater not if…" but Chandler stifled himself as his wife shot him the death glare. He cleared his throat, "You need some help?"

Monica snorted, "You? Ha! You're the guy who I had to nag three weeks to change the light bulb in the kids lamp and when you finally did, you put the old one in and threw away the new one!"

Chandler stared blankly at his wife, "When they see the light bulb is broken, some people through out the old light bulb."

Monica frowned, "If you're not helping then you're useless!" she told him hoping to get him out of the room.

"Um honey," Chandler began now starting to become concerned, "why don't you sit down, and you know cool off."

Monica glared at her husband, "I don't need to cool off."

"I thought you said you were hot…"

"No! Look are you hot?"

"Well no, but you said you were and…" Chandler began

"No!" Monica practically yelled, "I'm not hot. If you're not hot then I'm not hot! Ugh!" and with that she left the room but not before throwing her hand in the air.

Chandler watched his wife leave until the crash of the heater falling down tore his attention away. He sighed as he looked at the mess.

"Just another manic Monday." Chandler sang as he closed the bathroom door not wanting to remember what had just happened in that room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, chapter 3 of "The One With All the Surprises." See you next Thursday! Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, have a nice day, bye!_


End file.
